The Walking L-Nation
by The Storyteller993
Summary: Life can bring many surprises . Lincoln , Ronnie Anne and Clyde used to have normal lives as kids . But now they must grow up and survive in a world with filled walkers looking for there families . Can these three do it or will they die trying ? . The Loud House is owned by Nick and every other character or song that appears in this story belongs to there respective owners .
1. S1: Ep1 The Beginning of the end part 1

_**Okay we are back with a new story . This story was inspired from the TWD series and Z Nation series. I The Storyteller993 brings to you The Walking L-Nation . Hope you will like it review on it and maybe a follow up, and sorry for not being a good writter but with that being said let us begin with the first part of this chapter of this story .**_

* * *

 _ **S1**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ep** **1** **: The Beginning of the end part 1**_

 ** _Royal Woods Middle School ..._**

" Lincoln ? Lincoln where are you ? " asked Ronnie Anne looking for her boyfriend Lincoln .

" Come on buddy , this is not funny at all " said Clyde McBride who was next to Ronnie Anne .

" Dammit this is not good " said Ronnie Anne .

" I agree with you , we have to find him before they will find us " said Clyde .

" Dont worry Clyde will find him . And if thoose suckers will stand in our way then i wont hold back against them " said Ronnie Anne holding very tight in her hand a katana .

" Yeah i know , you are the best katana woman fighter in our group . But i also have my dual Remington 1911 R1 pistols also dont ever forget that " said Clyde to Ronnie Anne with a serious look on his face .

" I wont " said Ronnie Anne with a smile on her face . And with that both of them continued to look for there friend Lincoln .

 _ **On the roof top ...**_

We see a boy looking at the sky laying down on the ground , it was Lincoln Loud the boy that Ronnie Anne and Clyde are searching for .

" I hate this world . All i wanted to have was a nice quiet life but no i asked to much " said Lincoln to himself starting to have a flashback of what happen two weeks ago .

 _ **Flashback of two weeks ago ...**_

Lincoln , Ronnie Anne and Clyde were coming home from school . They were having fun smilling and laughing not knowing at that time and moment that the world they once know will end .

" Ahh man three days since we moved back from the city and i already have it hard on school" said Ronnie Anne .

Lincoln and Clyde were glad that her family came back to Royal Woods after a year and a half living in the city .

Lori was dating again Booby and Clyde was starting to be accepted by Ronnie Anne as her second best friend after Lincoln of course .

" I still cant believed even know that youre mother had that fight with her father and next thing we heard was that you guys packed youre stuff and came back to Royal Woods " said Lincoln .

" Ahh dont worry , they will mae up in the end so no worry "said Ronnie Anne .

" So will you guys stay for good this time ? "asked Clyde .

" Of course , mom told me that if she and grandpa will make up she wont return back to the city after quitting her job as the head nurse" said Ronnie Anne .

" Ohh yeah you told us that she quit , but you never told us why ?" asked Lincoln .

" Something about more money , but the boss rejected that idea which ended with mom leaving " said Ronnie Anne .

" Well either way welcome back Ronnie Anne" said Lincoln with a big smile on his face that made her blush a little .

Just then she stopped walking when she saw the open window of a music store and one of her favorite classic songs played by her favorite band at tv .

 _ **Linkin Park** **: In the End**_

 _ **" It starts with ...**_

 _ **One thing**_ **-** _**i dont why**_

 _ **It dosent even matter how hard you try**_

 _ **Keep that in mind**_ **- _I design this my rhyme_**

 ** _to explain in due time_**

 ** _all i know ..._**

 ** _Time is a valuable thing_**

 ** _Watch it fly as the pendulum swings_**

 ** _Watch it count down to the end of the day_**

 ** _The clock ticks life away_**

 ** _ **It's so unreal ...**_**

 ** _ **Didn**_** ** _ **' t look out below**_**

 ** _ **Watch the time go right out the window**_**

 ** _ **Trying to hold on**_** _ **\- but d**_ ** _ **idn**_** ** _ **' t even know**_** ** _ **wasted all just to**_** ** _ **watch you go**_**

 ** _ **I keept everything inside and even though i tried**_** **\- it all fell apart**

 _ ** **What it meant to me** **\- will eventually be a memory of a time** **_

_**I tried so hard**_ _ **and got so far**_

 _ **But in the end it dosent matter**_

 _ **I had to fall to lose it all**_

 _ **In the end it dosent even matter**_

 _ **One thing**_ _ ** **-****_ _ **i don**_ ** _ **' t**_** _ **know why**_

 _ **...**_

" Hey what gives ?"asked Ronnie Anne not hearing the song anymore .

" Umm ... Ronnie Anne ? "asked Lincoln .

" What is it Lame _****-****_ o ? "asked Ronnie Anne also

"The owner of the music shop closed the window" said Lincoln .

" Dang it and i was having a good time listening the song " said Ronnie Anne starting to leave upset .

" Hey wait for us" said Lincoln running with Clyde next to him .

" Since when did you were a fan of the Linkin Park band ?" asked Clyde .

" For a very , very long time . And i am still even know even after what happend with Chester Bennington "said Ronnie Anne .

" Yeah i know a year has passed since then " said Lincoln .

 _ **" SOMEONE HELP ME !**_ _ **"**_ yelled very loud a man at the next corner grabbing Lincoln , Ronnie Annd and Clyde ' s full attention.

Taking the next corner to see what it happens Lincoln and his friends saw how a man was laying down on the ground being eaten alive in front of everyone who were in a state of shock .

The man stopped speaking and everyone notice blood coming from him and the next thing that Lincoln , Ronnie Anne and Clyde saw something they will never forget .

" Guys is that what i think it is ?" asked Clyde .

" Yeah Clyde it really is "said Lincoln .

" A full real living walker eating an innocent man in fron of us " said Ronnie Anne .

" And just like that this was the beginning of the end for our world . " said Lincoln to himself .

 _ **To be continued ...**_


	2. S1: Ep2 The Beginning of the end part 2

_**And we are back with chapter two of season one The Walking L- Nation . ope you enjoyed the previous chapter and i hope youl enjoy the second one , dont forget to review , follow and see ya all next time The Storyteller993 is out . Peace .**_

 _ **S1: Ep2 The Beginning of the end part 2**_

" No way , this is just a dream . Walkers dont exist " said Lincoln to himself . But there he was in front of him Ronnie Anne and Clyde eating an innocent man .

" Lincoln we need to run . This walker will eat us next after he is done with that corpse " said Clyde .

" Agreed " said Lincoln starting to run away with Clyde and Ronnie Anne . After a whille the three of them stopped in front of a tv shop trying to cath there breathing .

" What was all of that ?" asked Ronnie Anne .

" I dunno , but i am not gonna wait here , i need to go home . My family might get attacked by that walker if they go in town "said Lincoln .

" Umm ... guys look at the news " said Clyde to his friend pointing at the tv shop .

" Ladies and gentlemen today Royal Woods is facing a serious problem . Not very long ago our crew team spotted a walker killing an innocent citizien.

This was the second attack that occured today, since this morning the Royal Woods Police Departament was severly under attack by not one , not two but fourty - eight full living walkers" said the news reported .

" The Royal Woods Police Departament is doing there best they can to kill all of them , but there problems are even much more worse . Every bite you receive from them turns you into a wallker also " said again the news reporter showing a video with the police force dealing with walkers whille killing former police workers who turned into walkers also .

Lincoln ,Ronnie Anne and Clyde were shocekd to see such display of carnage with the police fighting for there lives against the walkers .

* * *

" This just in , many more walkers have appeard thought Royal Woods and many citizens are being kill... ahhhh stay back , stay back i said " said the news report who sees walkers coming straight at him , the video camera lands on the ground and break with no more images of what is happening .

" Dammit what the hell is going on here ?" asked a very angry Lincoln .

" Easy buddy , we need to make sure first if our families are okay , then we can start worrying" said Clyde .

" Clyde is right Lincoln , we dont have time to waste "said Ronnie Anne .

" Youre right , sorry for getting mad " said Lincoln .

And with that our three heroes started to run again , but then they noticed the a roadbloack up ahead made my many police forces trying to make sure the walkers dont come any closer .

" What he fuck ?! " said one of the police chief seeing Lincoln , Ronnie Anne and Clyde behind them .

" Kids get the hell out of here , this no time play around said the police chief .

" Believe us sir , we are not playing around we are trying to get home and make sure that our families are safe " said Lincoln .

" Well for the time being stay close to us after we deal with these guys , i will personaly take you all to see youre families" said the police chief .

" Thank you sir "said Ronnie Anne .

" No time to thank us get behind me and everything will be okay said the police chef which Lincoln , Ronnie Anne and Clyde did what they were being instructed to do .

" Lincoln do you think everybody is okay back home ?" asked Clyde .

" I hope so Clyde , i hope so " said Lincoln .

The scene changes to the police force fighting with all the weapons they took from there cars they confiscated and tried to take them to the Police Departament with a song in background.

 _ **Evanescense Song : Bring Me To Life**_

 _ **" How can you see into my eyes like open doors ?**_

 _ **Leading you down into my core**_

 _ **where**_ _ ** _ **I**_ **'** _ **v**_ e became so numb**_

 _ **Without a soul , my spirit**_

 _ **sleeeping somewhere cold**_

 _ **Until you find it there and**_

 _ **lead it back home**_

The Police forces shooting the walkers with pistols and some of them with shotguns

 _ **Wake me up**_

 _ **(Wake me up inside )**_

 _ **I can't wake up**_

 _ **( Wake me up inside)**_

 _ **Save me**_

 _ **( Call my name and save me from the dark )**_

Some of the police forces started to advance with there shotguns between walkers shooting them not afraid to die so many more other can be saved , like Lincoln , Ronnie Anne and Clyde who were impressed how well they fought agaisnt the walkers.

 _ **Wake me up**_

 _ **( Did my blood on the run )**_

 _ **I can't wake up**_

 _ **( Before i come undone )**_

 ** _Save me_**

 ** _( Save me from the nothing I_** _ **' ve become )**_

Some of the police forces who were between the walkers got killed when they run out of bullets , but the rest of the police force finished killing the most of them and to make a safe road to take Lincoln , Ronnie Anne and Clyde to there families .

 ** _Now that i know what I_** _ **' m without**_

 _ **You**_ _ **can't just leave me**_

 _ **Breath into me and make me real**_

 _ **Bring me to life**_

 _ **Wake me up**_

 _ **(Wake me up inside )**_

 _ **I can't wake up**_

 _ **( Wake me up inside)**_

 _ **Save me**_

 _ **( Call my name and save me from the dark )**_

 _ **Wake me up**_

 _ **( Bid my blood on the run )**_

 _ **I can't wake up**_

 _ **( Before i come undone )**_

 ** _Save me_**

 ** _( Save me from the nothing I_** _ **' ve become )**_

 _ **Bring me to life**_

 ** _I_** _ **' ve been living a lie**_

 _ **There**_ _ **' s nothing inside**_

 _ **Bring me to life**_

When the police force tought they made some progress more walkers started to appear and some of them were there comrades who got bite and turned into one of them .

 _ **Frozen inside without youre touch**_

 _ **Without youre love , darling**_

 _ **Only you are the life among the dead**_

 _ **All this time , I can't belive i couldn**_ _ **'t see**_

 _ **Kept the dark but you were there in front of me**_

 _ ** _ **I**_ **'** _ **v**_ e been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

 _ **Got to open my eyes to everything**_

 _ **Without thought , without voice ,**_

 _ **without a soul ,**_

 _ **Don**_ _ **'t let me die here**_

 _ **There must be something more**_

Lincoln , Ronnie Annd and Clyde closed there eyes seeing all the blood in front of them , but with there fingers crossed hopping they will survive this madness .

 _ **Bring me to life**_

 _ **Wake me up**_

 _ **(Wake me up inside )**_

 _ **I can't wake up**_

 _ **( Wake me up inside)**_

 _ **Save me**_

 _ **( Call my name and save me from the dark )**_

 _ **Wake me up**_

 _ **( Bid my blood on the run )**_

 _ **I can't wake up**_

 _ **( Before i come undone )**_

 ** _Save me_**

 ** _( Save me from the nothing I_** _ **' ve become )**_

 _ **Bring me to life**_

 ** _I_** _ **' ve been living a lie**_

 _ **There**_ _ **' s nothing inside**_

 _ **Bring me to life**_ _ **"**_

The song ends and Lincoln , Clyde and Ronnie Anne finally open there eyes to see a very scary view blood everywhere lots of dead officers , many walkers with no heads on them , and only three survivors left in this bloddy carnage .

" Is it over? " asked Ronnie Anne .

" Yes , yes it is over for now . Now get inside the car kids time to take you three home at youre families " said the police chief.

" Thank you for saving us "said Lincoln .

" No time for that , come inside the car kid "said the police chief .

" But wont you have problems witrh youre superiors leaving youre duty ?" asked Clyde .

" My superiors can take care of themselves , now get inside the car before i change my mind and leave you all out on the open field "said the police chief with a serious look on his face .

And with that Ronnie Anne , Clyde and the other two officers entered the car with Lincoln and the chief as the last two to enter the car .

" Thanks again sir ...

" Chief Officer Jonah nice to meet you " said Officer Jonah .

" Lincoln ... Lincoln Loud to be exact pleasure to meet you Officer Jonah " said Lincoln .


End file.
